civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Scramble for Africa (Civ5)
Scramble for Africa is a Civilization V scenario included with the Brave New World expansion pack. It is based on the actual Scramble for Africa which took place from 1880 to 1910, a period where multiple European powers, including Britain, France, Portugal, Germany, Italy, Belgium, and Spain, colonized all of the African continent, except for two countries, Ethiopia and Liberia. Scenario Description The great colonial powers of the world are scrambling to explore the Dark Continent and extend their reach into its interior. Search for the great natural wonders of the heart of Africa as you explore a dynamically-generated continent each time you play. Gameplay The winner of the scenario is the civilization with the most victory points after 100 turns. In addition to normal scoring methods, European civilizations receive victory points for taking artifacts, for being the first to discover natural wonders, and for owning the longest railroad between two cities; North African civilizations score victory points based on their Gold income; and Sub-Saharan civilizations earn points for generating Culture. Points are also awarded to the owner of the Suez Canal, and points for land are doubled. Civilizations The twelve playable civilizations in the Scramble for Africa scenario are: *Belgium (uses Sweden's colors) **'Leader:' Leopold II (a re-used Pedro II), who speaks in Portuguese, instead of French. **'Unique Ability:' River Steamers - Rivers and adjacent difficult terrain count as clear terrain for movement. Rivers extend length of land trade routes as if they were roads. +2 Production from Plantations. **'City List:' Boma, Leopoldville, Banningville, Elizabethville, Stanleyville, Coquilhatville, Albertville, Luluabourg, Thysville, Jadotville, Tshikapa, Costermansville, Bakwanga, Kindu, Banana *The Boers (scenario-specific civilization) **'Leader:' Paul Kruger (a re-used Washington) **'Unique Ability:' The Great Trek - +1 Culture and +1 Food from each Farm. **'City List:' Pretoria, Bloemfontein, Johanesburg, Klein Vrystaat, Potschefstrom, Vryburg, Winburg, Pietersburg, Benoni, Heidelberg, Messina, Virginia, Boksburg, Severna Park *England **'Leader:' Victoria (a re-used Elizabeth) **'Unique Ability:' The Rhodes Colossus - Tile improvement construction rate doubled. **'City List:' Cape Town, Gibraltar, Freetown, Accra, Lagos, Port Elizabeth, Victoria, Mombasa, Port Sudan, Hargeisa, Maseru, Mafeking, Zomba, Entebbe, Nairobi, Zungeru, Salisbury, Kampala, Lusaka, Lilongwe, Tamale, Kisumu *Egypt **'Leader:' Ismail Pasha (a re-used Ramesses II) **'Unique Ability:' Muhammad Ali's Legacy - Trade Route Gold bonus from Caravansaries and Harbors doubled. **'City List:' Cairo, Alexandria, Suez, Khartoum, Kassala, Kosti, Luxor, Nyala, Asyut, Wad Madani, Al Qadarif, Aswan, Al-Fashir, Edfu *Ethiopia **'Leader:' Menelik II (a re-used Haile Selassie) **'Unique Ability:' Spirit of Adwa (Same as main game) **'City List:' Same as main game *France **'Leader:' Jules Grevy (a re-used Napoleon) **'Unique Ability:' Third Republic - Founded cities start with additional territory. **'City List:' Algiers, Dakar, Abidjan, Porto Novo, Libreville, Moroni, Bamako, Brazzaville, N'Djamena, Niamey, Nouakchott, Bangui, Djibouti, Fort Dauphin, Conakry, Pointe-Noire, Bouake, Bobo-Dioulasso, Djougou, Bechar *Germany **'Leader:' Bismarck **'Unique Ability:' Gunboat Diplomacy - Gain 9 additional Influence per turn from City-States you could demand tribute from. City-States do not become upset by intruding units. **'City List:' Douala, Swakopmund, Yaounde, Lome, Bagamoyo, Bamenda, Windhoek, Ujiji, Garoua, Kara, Luederitz, Kigali, Maroua, Dodoma, Bertoua *Italy (a re-used Rome) **'Leader:' Giuseppe Garibaldi (a re-used Augustus Caesar) **'Unique Ability:' Mare Nostrum - Embarked units have +1 Movement and only pay 1 Movement point to disembark. **'City List:' Palermo, Cagliari, Catanzaro, Asmara, Bosaso, Assab, Beledweyne, Keren, Baidoa, Galkayo, Kismayo, Massawa, Jowhar, Garoowe, Bardera, Wardho, Adi Ugri *Morocco **'Leader:' Hassan I (a re-used Ahmad al-Mansur) **'Unique Ability:' Gateway to Africa (Same as main game) **'City List:' Same as main game *The Ottomans **'Leader:' Abdul Hamid II (a re-used Suleiman) **'Unique Ability:' Barbary Corsairs (Same as main game) **'City List:' Tripoli, Tunisia, Benghazi, Sabha, Tobruk, Sfax, Hun, Sirte, Nalut, Ubari, Al Jawf, Brak, Murzuk, Zella, Gat, Qaminis, Awjila *Portugal **'Leader:' Maria Pia (a re-used Maria I) **'Unique Ability:' Mare Clausum (Same as main game) **'City List:' Lisbon, Bissau, Sao Tome and Principe, Luanda, Benguela, Lourenco Marques, Beira, Mozambique, New Lisbon, Sa da Bandeira, Vila pery, Silva Porto, Tete, Vila Cabral, Porto Amelia, Malanje, Vila Junqueiro, Xai-Xai, Luso, Henrique de Carvalho, Mocamedes, New Lamego *The Zulus **'Leader:' Cetshwayo (a re-used Shaka) **'Unique Ability:' Solar Eclipse (25% Combat bonus against units that require a more advanced Technology) **'City List:' Same as main game City-States City-states in fixed locations: *Mogadishu - Maritime *Zanzibar - Mercantile *Antananarivo - Mercantile City-states in randomized locations: *Bornu - Mercantile *Bunkeya - Militaristic *Luba - Mercantile *Ouagadougou - Mercantile *Segou - Mercantile *Sokoto - Militaristic Category:Scenarios (Civ5) Category:British Category:Egyptian Category:Ethiopian Category:French Category:German Category:Moroccan Category:Ottoman Category:Portuguese Category:Zulu Category:Belgian